


King and Lionheart

by QueensJenn



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, my only het ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueensJenn/pseuds/QueensJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots, ficlets, cut scenes, etc, all focussing around the pairing of Anders/Dawn.</p><p>Chapters are in no particular order and are not necessarily connected to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship: Assume that they've been together for at least a little while, and that Dawn was never with Ty.
> 
>  
> 
> Set in the S1 finale, just before the party.

“After 8 years of formal PR dos, you’d think you’d know how to tie a bowtie.”

Dawn’s voice is light and teasing, a soothing balm to Anders’ raw nerves. He musters a smirk. “Thought that’s why I hired you.”

“Hmmm.” She turns him around and deftly ties the piece of cloth around his neck, arranging and adjusting it until it lies flat and even. “It’ll do,” she says at last.

He supposes he should thank her, but he really can’t feel any gratitude at all. “What’re you doing tonight, then?” he asks at last, and bites down a surge of jealousy as she responds.

“Movies with Jayna and Katie, then after that, who knows?”

“Ah. Well if you bring anyone home, make sure she’s hot.”

“Ew,” Dawn says, but she’s laughing, and presses a kiss to his lips. He kisses her back and slides his arms around her waist.

“Be careful,” Dawn whispers at last.

“Careful.”

“You got your nose broken at a funeral,” she says softly, kissing the bump on his nose where Thor’s hammer had hit him. “Who knows what could happen at a stag do?”  _It seems like every time you see your family, you come home with more bruises._

“Hey,” Anders smiles. “That was…special circumstances. I’ll be fine this time. I probably won’t even be that late. Might even be home before you.”

“That’ll be a first.” Dawn rolls her eyes and allows herself to be pulled into his embrace. Anders kisses her hair and doesn’t tell her that if all goes well, very soon he won’t be coming home at all.

And he wishes that Axl had never, ever set eyes on Eva.


End file.
